The White Devil and The Cool Breeze
by The Assassin's mentor
Summary: The second semester of Beacon has started, along with the arrivals of two new students. These two are master swordsmen, well renowned vagabonds, wandering aimlessly, protecting the weak. With the arrival of these two new students also brings a darkness from their pasts. Will these two swordsmen survive their time at Beacon and rise up? Eventual romance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own RWBY. It is the property of Rooster teeth. Like it, alright. If not, no harm no foul**

Name: Jack Kenshin 'Raiden'

Age: 17 turning 18

Gender: Male

Hair color: White

Eye color: Blue, Red when pissed

Weapon of choice: He uses a High-Frequency Blade Katana(HF Blade), a sword reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with the blade, with the sharpened edge and point used for lethal attacks, and the blunt edge used as a clubbing weapon. Proficient users were also able to wield the blade with such accuracy and speed that they were able to deflect bullets.

History: Raiden is the son of Michael and Jen Kenshin. His father was friends with Walter Schnee and Julian Rodrigues, being in a team together in Beacon. Thanks to this, the three families have been very close. Raiden grew up with his best friends, Sam and Weiss. The three had their shares of (mis)adventures in their childhood. Both Raiden and Sam grew up learning samurai swordsmanship under the guiding of Michael and Julian. At the age of 15, Raiden was with his parents in his home when henchmen from Roman attacked his home, lighting it on fire. Jen died in the fire while Raiden was burnt badly on his left arm and lost his left eye to burning embers. Michael managed to get him out, only to be blown up by Romans gun. Raiden fell unconscious from the trauma. When he woke up, he found himself in an underground lab, with Roman telling him that he'll be, 'experimented' on. Raiden went through a lot of pain with cybernetic enhancements being placed in him. Before they could implant the control device in him, Raiden managed against all odds, broke free and escaped. He came to Sam's place and explained the events that happened to him and his parents. Julian took Raiden in after he told his story. Wracked with survivors guilt, Raiden along with Sam, have gone around, protecting the innocent for 2 years, giving them the reputations, 'The White Devil' and 'The Cool Breeze'.

Personality: Raiden is a kind and gentle spirit. He loves to be with people and make friends. He doesn't kill most of his opponents but has only killed the ones who have taken innocent lives. Has survivors guilt and gained a persona called, 'Jack the Ripper'. Has a grudge against Roman.

Appearance: Pale complexion, spiky white hair that points backwards, blue eyes but has a black headband going across his left eye after losing it to burning embers, a well-used hoodie with the bottom half white and the top black, dark-grey pants, a short-sleeved grey shirt, black fingerless gloves, a lightning bolt design on the back of his hoodie and the front of his shirt crossing into an N. And black running shoes The shoes have special slots on them that allows Raiden to use the sword with his legs in kicking. Left arm is fully cybernetic.

Semblance/Abilities: After undergoing the experiments, he has increased strength and a higher I.Q. The cybernetic enhancements in his body gives him an increased healing factor. His 'Jack the Ripper' persona makes him go crazy and kill, literally ripping his opponent to shreds. Is only activated when he sees his own blood or the blood from his friends.

Rival(s): Roman, Sam(friendly rivalry)

Name: Samuel Rodrigues 'Sam' 'Jetstream Sam'

Age: 17 turning 18

Gender: Male

Hair color: Dark brown

Eye color: Brown

Weapon of choice: He inherited a murasama katana that was made in 16th century from Julian when he became ten, saying he can have any done with it. In response, Sam made the katana into a HF Blade. The blade itself before undergoing HF Blade modifications was very resilient and sharp. When the blade was made into a HF Blade, it has an eerie crimson red glow and a better cutting power then Raiden's sword. In the handle of the blade has an explosive in it. The scabbard has a trigger were it can activate the explosive to assist in a lightning fast quick draw.

History: Sam is the son of Julian Rodrigues. His mother, Alice Rodrigues, died while she was giving birth to him. He grew up with his best friends, Raiden and Weiss. He and Raiden learned swordsmanship while Sam took another technique called Uradachi technique, better known as Satsujin-ken or "the murdering sword," which dealt with violence as the end goal. At age 15, was minding his own business until he saw a bloody covered Raiden on his doorstep. He took him in and showed Julian. Ever since then, the two have been close, like brothers. Along with Raiden, they've been going around, helping those in need.

Personality: Sam is a caring and free willed spirit. He is a people person, wanting to mingle with total strangers he doesn't know. He has a temper issue due to the fact that his mother died and using the more, 'aggressive' sword technique. Like Raiden, he has a grudge against Roman as well the White Fang.

Appearance: Peach-coloured complexion, dark brown hair tied in a ponytail with a strand hanging in front of his left eye, brown eyes with a scar going vertical on his left eye, a green-ish grey hoodie, black pants, a grey short sleeved shirt, the Japanese symbol for strength on the back of his hoodie and on his shirt and black running shoes. Has flexible armour in black with red accents on his right arm due to it being the drawing arm and the most vulnerable.

Semblance/Abilities: He has super-accelerated perception, it allows him to see his opponents movements and moves before they come into play (ex. Would be seeing Ruby's footsteps before they would land due to her speed). He has the equivalent abilities of Raiden without any cybernetic enhancements, like deflecting bullets and has strength beyond of a normal hunter.

Rivals: Roman, the White Fang, and Raiden(friendly rivalry)

* * *

Two hooded figures were walking down a street in Vale. One of them had a black-white hoodie, dark grey pants, black-fingerless gloves, and a lightning bolt design crossing into an N on the back of his hoodie. The other had a greenish-grey hoodie, black pants, black flexible armour with red accents on his right arm and the Japanese symbol for strength on his back. The two of them both had a sword sheathed in their respective scabbards. The two came into a Dust shop and took of their hoods. They both looked about 17. The one in the black-white hoodie had white spiky hair and a black headband covering his left eye while his right eye was a bright blue. The one in the greenish-grey hoodie had dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and chocolate brown eyes. The one with white hair placed a few bills on the counter. "I'd like to have some Yellow Dust along with a bottle of Red and Cyan Dust," he said. A man came to the counter and took the bills.

"Looks like your buying a whole load of Dust. For your weapons?" The man said to them. He went to the back and came back with two bottles of Yellow Dust along with one bottle of Red Dust and another with Cyan Dust.

The white haired teen nodded and took the bottles. "Thank you sir." He gave one to his friend along with the Red Dust. "There you go Sam."

The ponytailed boy now named Sam nodded his head at him as he took the bottles. "Thank you Raiden."

The white haired boy now named nudged Sam on the arm. "Next time you buy the refill." The doors flew wide open, revealing five thugs in black-tailored suits, red ties, red sunglasses and black fedoras.

"Alright, hands were we can see'em!" shouted one of the thugs. Two of them had guns pointed at them while the other two had red swords on them. The leader went to the counter and pointed his sword at the man. "Give us some Dust old man," the leader sneered. The owner nodded while getting a box to put the Dust in. "Both powdered and crysalized." He then noticed the two boys standing there. "Who the hell are you two?"

"We're just innocent bystanders," Sam replied. The leader growled and walked up to him. He saw the scabbard on Sam's side.

"What do we have here?" The leader asked as he tapped the scabbard with his sword. One of his men came closer to the duo, his own sword pointing at them.

Sam looked at his sheath and looked back at the leader with a grin. "What?" he asked as he pointed his sword at the leader, with his hand on the trigger. "This?" He pulled the trigger and his sword came out, hitting the leader in the chin, sending him into the air with his sword. "Whoops," Sam said was he saw the thug's mouth gaping open. The thug tried to hit him but Sam just dodged him and jumped off him. He flew into the air and grabbed his sword and sliced at the leader, cutting him in half. He landed on the ground and the thug tried to attack. Sam then spun around, slashing at the thugs torso, cutting him in half. "Idiots."

"Really Sam?" Raiden asked him as Sam placed his sword on his shoulder. Sam gave Raiden a grin.

"Hey, he was up in my face so I had to do something," Sam replied. Raiden sighed and took out his own sword, a silver blade with blue electricity coursing through it. Sam's sword had a red blade, coursing with red electricity.

"Let's get this over with," Raiden said to the thugs as he pointed his sword at them. The other thug with his sword jumped for Raiden, striking down. Raiden parried the blade and slashed diagonally down the thugs body. "It ends here," he said as he looked at the other two. They open fired at the two, who were deflecting the bullets. Raiden reached one of them and slashed upwards. The thug fell with a thud and the other one was reloading. "You're next," Raiden said to the thug.

"No, no. I give up! Spare me!" he pleaded as he dropped his gun and backed up into a wall.

Raiden gave a him a grim smile. "You've sown your fate when you took this job. I'm just the reaper," he replied. He then swiped his sword at the thugs neck and he sheathed his blade. Raiden looked at the thug and pushed his head and fell off.

"That's cold Raiden, even for you," Sam said as he sheathed his sword.

"Whatever Sam, at least they're history now," replied Raiden as he kicked the body.

The next day, Rodrigues New Shadow School

Sam was using a wooden sword on targets for his morning exercise in his dad's dojo. Raiden was in the kitchen eating breakfast. "Look at that," Raiden said as he read the newspaper. He showed Sam the front article. "We're on the front page of todays news." It said, 'Two swordsmen defend Dust shop from criminals.'

"That's what happens when we go around in the dead of night doing whatever," Sam replied as he did a roundhouse kick on the target and slashed at it. There was a knock on the door and Sam went over to open it. He widened his eyes when he saw a familiar person. "Prof. Ozpin?"

"Good morning Samuel, may I come in?" Ozpin asked. Sam nodded and let him in. "Is Raiden around, Sam?" he asked.

"Yup, he's here," Sam replied.

"Is it okay if I can talk to the both of you?" Ozpin asked Sam. Sam nodded and went to the kitchen. A moment later, the two came back. "Good morning Raiden."

"Morning to you Prof. Ozpin. What are you doing here?" Raiden asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I was just wondering if you two would like to join Beacon?" Ozpin asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Oz, is that you?" a voice said from behind the two boys. They turned around to see a man in a grey short-sleeved shirt and black sweatpants.

"It's good to see you Julian," Ozpin said as Julian approached.

"What's going on Oz?" Julian asked as he rubbed his left arm.

"I was just asking the boys if they would like to join Beacon," Ozpin replied.

"Why not? What do you boys say?" Julian answered.

Raiden rubbed the back of his head. "Hasn't the second semester started already? Wouldn't that make us, I dunno, outcasts?"

"It's alright. I'll make an exception for you two," Ozpin said.

The two young samurai looked at each other and grinned. "Sure, why not?" Sam replied.

Ozpin nodded and gave them a folder. "These will be the team's you'll be staying with for your time at Beacon."

Sam received a folder that said 'Team JNPR' while Raiden got one that said 'Team RWBY'. "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkarie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren. This seems like a legit team. Alright," Sam said as he closed the folder. "Who's in your team Raiden?"

Raiden was looking at his folder. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona and Yang Xiaolong. They seem like a good team to me. I'm in," Raiden said.

"Thank's you two. It is a privilege to have 'The White Devil' and 'The Cool Breeze' attending our school," Ozpin replied. The two just smiled back.

* * *

**I felt guilty when I did use a bit of Venom33's concept from his story, 'The Emerald Knight', so I changed it to a different liking. I hope its much better then before.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Raiden and Sam were packing their bags for Beacon. It's been a couple days since Prof. Ozpin asked them to come. Raiden was already done packing his bag as he looked out the window. The sky was grey and gloomy and worst yet, it was raining hard. "On all the days we have to go to Beacon, it had to be raining," Raiden complained as he tossed a bottle of Yellow Dust up and down.

"Suck it up Raiden, we've trained a lot in the rain before," Sam replied. He was almost done packing his bag when he heard Julian call them.

"Sam, date prisa. Usted y Raiden está a llegar tarde para el transporte! (Sam, hurry up. You and Raiden are gonna be late for the transport!)" Julain yelled.

"Sí papá, todavía estoy de embalaje, dame un segundo (Yes dad, I'm still packing, give me a second)," Sam replied as he quickly pushed in a shirt into his bag. He slung his bag on and nodded at Raiden who put the bottle of Dust into his bag and followed Sam down the stairs. They ran down the stairs and saw that Julian was in his black trench coat and brown pants.

"Alright you two, get outside and into the car," Julian said as he opened the door and motioned for the two to get out. They two ran out of the dojo and ran to the black Sedan and got in. Julian got in and wiped the water from his short black hair. "You two good?"

"Yes Julian," Raiden replied as he shifted his bag to a better position.

"We're good dad," Sam answered.

"Good, ahora colgar en (now hold on)," Julian said as he slammed his foot on the pedal and speed down the road.

* * *

Meanwhile at Beacon

Team RWBY was in their dorm after being in Prof. Ports class, learning nothing from the mumbling man. Ruby was stuffing her face with cookies, Weiss was studying as usual, Blake was reading her book and Yang...what else could she be doing but lie down on the couch?

Ever since Blake has come back to Beacon after she ran away, the team has been more closer than ever. Ruby has matured, well not as much, but it's progress. Weiss has become more warmer to the team and less of the infamous 'Ice Princess.' Blake is more talkative now and is spending more time with her team than her books. Yang has matured as well but is still the party girl everyone knows.

"Class was so boring today!" Yang whined as she flailed her arms around. "I want something interesting to happen!"

"Maybe if you're so board then, why don't you go to the training room then?" Blake replied not removing her sight from her book.

"Too lazy," Yang replied.

"I thought so," Blake said and returned her attention to her book.

It was some good moment of silence not including the occasional writing of Weiss's pencil and Ruby's chewing. "Ruby, can you please stop eating your cookies for a bit?" Weiss asked. The chewing was driving Weiss to the deep end.

"Awww Weiss, I love cookies!" Ruby whined. She kept stuffing her face with cookies, swallowing each one in one gulp.

"That must be one of the reasons why she's so fast," Weiss thought. She dropped her pencil and rubbed her face to ease herself. "Please let this end soon."

* * *

With Raiden and Sam

The two walked off the transport and looked at the academy in awe. Raiden scratched his head as he sighed from the falling rain. "Rain or shine, it's still Beacon," he said as he wiped the water off his head only for it to be covered again.

Sam nudged Raiden on the arm. "Hey, we're here now! Lighten up Raiden!" Sam said as he placed his arm around Raiden's neck.

Raiden brushed his arm off and grinned. "We're gonna see her again, after all these year's," Raiden said as he shifted his bag.

"Well, que va a ser una gran reunión a continuación (it's gonna be one big reunion then)," Sam replied.

"C'mon, let's get inside and find Ozpin," Raiden said. The two walked into the building, beginning their journey.

The two made it to Ozpin's office and knocked on it. "Come in," said Ozpin. The two opened the door and saw Ozpin signing some papers. "Welcome to Beacon you two," he said as he took a sip from his mug.

"Well officially because our parents brought us here a couple times," Sam said as he placed his hands together.

Ozpin smiled. "Well it's nice that you two have joined us," he said.

Raiden took in a deep breath and looked at Ozpin. "Just wondering Prof. Ozpin, what was our exception?"

"I've taken the liberty in making you two second years," Ozpin replied. This caused the two to widen their eyes in surprise.

"Second years? Why Ozpin?" Sam asked as he regained his bearings.

"Knowing that you two are expert swordsmen and, you Samuel has learned the 'Satsujin-ken' technique, you two have already surpassed first year expectations," Ozpin replied. He looked at some papers and looked at them. "You two need to go through initiation though, make sure you're ready for tomorrow."

"Sounds fair," Raiden replied. "Now, will you show us our teams?"

Ozpin stood up and walked over to the door. "Follow me then."

The two reached their dorms which was pretty much across from each other. "Looks like we're gonna be neighbours then huh?" Sam said as he yawned.

"Looks like so Sam. Looks like so," Raiden replied. He was in front of the team RWBY dorm and was breathing more fast and harder and Sam noticed.

"Calm down Raiden, I'll be by your side when we see her again," Sam said with reassurance. Raiden nodded and raised his hand to knock on the door.

* * *

Five minutes earlier: With team RWBY

Weiss was done her notes and rested her back on the chair, sighing with content. "Finally, I'm done. Now I can finally..." She was cut off when she heard a crack going off behind her. She turns around to see Yang standing over a broken plate with Ruby curled up in the corner rocking back and forth. "...relax. Yang, what are you doing?"

Yang had her hands clutched into fists, her eyes burning red. "Her chewing was driving me insane, I couldn't take it anymore!" She then stomped on the cracked plate furiously while laughing like maniac.

Ruby had her hood covering her face and her red cloak covering her body, whimpering in the corner. "She took my cookies..." she whispered. She didn't mean to drive her sister crazy.

Yang shot Ruby a look. Ruby could feel Yang's gaze pierce through her cloak. "If you had something else besides cookies once in a while, maybe this wouldn't happen!"

Weiss just sighed and sat back down on her chair. "Typical sibling shenanigans," Weiss muttered. She then heard a knock on the door and stood up to answer it. "Who could it be?" she thought as she reached the doorknob. She opened the door and widened her eyes at what she saw. "Raiden? Sam?" she said as her heart started beating faster.

"Hey Weiss," Raiden said with a smile.

"Hola Blanca Nieves (Hello Snow White)," said Sam as a grin got plastered to his face. Weiss then in turn tackled hugged them.

"I've missed you two so much!" Weiss squealed as she hugged them. Sam just laughed while Raiden had a blush form on his cheeks.

"I remember, he's not much of the hugging type," Sam thought. He then smiled at Weiss. "It's good to see you again too, right Raiden?"

Raiden recovered from his blush and looked at Weiss. "Y-yeah, it's good to see you too Weiss," he said.

Weiss broke off from the hug and smiled at the two. "What are you two doing here?" she asked them as she ushered them inside the dorm.

"Wait, Ozpin didn't tell you?" Raiden replied as they went in and he placed his bag down on the floor. Weiss shook her head. Raiden nodded at her. "Well, me and Sam are now attending Beacon as second years, and I'm gonna be part of your team while Sam is gonna be part of team JNPR's team," Raiden replied.

Weiss just hugged Raiden again. "I can't believe it. I get to spend my time here at Beacon with my two best friends." She then noticed that her team was looking at them, with a grin plastered on Yang's face.

"Okay Weiss, tell us who these two are?" Yang said as she played with her hair.

Weiss took in a deep breath and looked at her team. "Guys, this is Raiden and Sam, they're my childhood friends." This caused the girls to get shocked expressions.

"Alright, I'm gonna go meet team JNPR then. Buena suerte Raiden (Good luck Raiden)," Sam said as he walked out the dorm.

"I never knew that you had friends before Weiss," Ruby said as she stood up from her corner. This was surprising for them, that Weiss had friends before them.

"It's a very long story," Raiden said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Weiss giggled at Raiden. "Jack, why don't you get settled in first? We can catch up later," Weiss said to him.

Raiden nodded. "Okay Weiss. I'll get more acquainted with you girls later. Do you have a spare room?" he asked them.

"We do. Follow me!" Ruby said to him. Raiden nodded and picked up his bag and followed her to the spare room. They stopped in front of the door and Raiden hefted his bag. "Here's your room. Make yourself at home," Ruby said.

"Thank you..." Raiden said to her.

"Ruby, Ruby Rose," she finished for him as she smiled. Raiden nodded and opened the door to his room. "Take your time," she said to him.

"Uhhhh, thanks," Raiden replied and he went in. It was a fairly good sized room. There was a bed, a desk, a closet, anything you can find in a hotel room. "Good," Raiden thought as he placed his bag down and his sword on the bed, "This will be interesting. I wonder how Sam is doing?"

* * *

With Sam, a few minutes earlier

"Alright, I'm gonna go meet team JNPR then. Buena suerte Raiden (Good luck Raiden)," Sam said as he walked out the dorm. He went across the hallway and went to team JNPR's door. "Mejor empezar entonces (Better get started then)," Sam said as he knocked on the door. The door opened and revealed Jaune.

"Can I help you?" he asked Sam.

"I'm your new teammate, can I come in?" Sam asked.

"We have a new teammate?" called out a hyper active voice. Sam peered over Jaune's shoulder to see her. Nora was bouncing up and down on the couch as she saw Sam. She bounced off and quickly ran towards the door. "Your our new teammate?" she asked him as she couldn't stop bouncing herself.

"Looks like she's been in a sugar rush," Sam thought. "Yeah, the name's Samuel Rodrigues or Sam for short," he replied as he came in. He was met by two other pairs of eyes. "Hola."

"Who are you?" asked Pyrrha as she looked at Sam for a good moment.

"I'm your new teammate," Sam replied. This caused Pyrrha to raise an eyebrow at him. "Prof. Ozpin assigned me to your team."

"Okay then. The name's Pyrrha Nikos. That over there is Lie Ren, and those two behind you are Jaune Arc and Nora Valkyrie," said Pyrrha as she walked up to him.

"The name's Sam," he said as he looked at his new found team. "Hope the file said they're as good," he thought. "You guys have a spare room?"

Ren raised his hand. "We do, come," he said to Sam. Sam nodded and followed Ren to the room. "So, Prof. Ozpin get you in?"

"Yup, the matter the fact that my dad was in the same team as him years ago," Sam replied.

"Really now?" Ren said with a raised eyebrow.

"Si mi amigo," Sam replied. They came to to room and looked at each other. "Looks like this is my home now," he said.

"Make yourself at home Sam," Ren said as he left him. Sam scratched his chin and went on in.

"This will be fun," Sam thought as he placed his sword on the desk.

* * *

Back with Raiden, ten minutes later

Raiden exited out of his room and walked over to the living room of the dorm. "Better get more acquainted with the team then," he thought as he walked over. He saw the girls were talking to each other then saw him. "Am I disturbing something?"

Weiss smiled at him. "Nothing Raiden, the girls and I are talking about you."

Raiden came over and sat beside Weiss. "Like what?"

"Oh nothing, just you Sam and me growing up together, that sorta stuff," Weiss replied.

"Okay," Raiden said. He then looked at the girls. "The name's Jack Kenshin or Raiden."

"Nice to meet you Raiden, I'm Yang Xiao Long, this is my little sister and leader of the team Ruby Rose and this here is Blake Belladonna," Yang said to him.

"Nice to meet you all," Raiden said. He took in a deep breath and looked at them. "I have something to tell you guys."

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"Have any of you heard of 'The White Devil' and 'The Cool Breeze'?" Raiden asked them.

"Yeah, they're the worlds two most deadliest vagabonds in the world, known to help the weak," Blake said. "They've also been known that they've held of entire armies by themselves.

Raiden clapped his hands together. "Well, some of the stories are exaggerated. Anyway, I'm The White Devil you guys," he said to them. That caused them to have their mouths to go wide open.

"Are you saying that you're The White Devil? One of the most deadliest swordsmen on the planet is right in front of us?" said Blake.

Raiden nodded. "If you don't believe me, you'll see tomorrow. I'm doing initiation with Sam," said Raiden. He stood up, taking a long yawn. "I'm gonna go to bed now, can't wait to be with you guys officially and work with you," and he stood up and walked to his room.

Yang was looking at the team. "Well, that was something huh?" she asked.

They all nodded together. "It sure was Yang."

* * *

**Sorry if it felt kinda rushed, writers block has taken its toll on me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Undisclosed location

In warehouse somewhere in Vale, Roman was looking at a map of Vale, planning something. He took out a cigar and lit it, taking in a puff. "This is taking too long," he muttered to himself as he stepped away from the table the map was on. "I need a drink, maybe call Armstrong later," he said as he walked over to a refrigerator. He opened the fridge and browsed around. He took out a beer and closed the fridge. He uncapped the bottle and took a sip from the bottle. He walked back to the table and looked at the map again. "We need more men," he said as he placed the bottle down. He looked at the phone beside the map, weighing the outcome that may happen. He shook his head and called Cinder to tell her what he's going to do.

"Hello?" said Cinder as she answered the phone in her usual calm tone.

"Hey Cinder, its Roman. I need to tell you something. Something important," he said as he tapped his foot on the ground.

"Oh really? Tell me then," Cinder said.

"You know that we've made a mutual partnership with Desperado?" Roman asked as he sat down on a chair.

"Yeah I remember, Armstrong was a bastard though when we met him," Cinder said with a reassuring tone.

"I know you and Armstrong had your disagreements, but I need his help right now," Roman said as he took another puff from his cigar.

Cinder was a bit against this. She knew that Desperado was one of the best PMC companies in the world, but their leader, Armstrong, as well some other, unsavoury mercenaries, she didn't really trust them. Still, she had to trust Roman on this one because he had the best connections around the world. She let out a sigh, "Fine Roman, do as you wish," she said.

"Thank you Cinder, you won't regret this," Roman said. He cut the connection and typed in the number for Desperado.

"Yes?" answered a voice on the phone.

"Hello Armstrong, it's Roman Torchwick," Roman said to the voice.

"Ahhhhh, Roman my boy, how's your gang faring?" Armstrong asked.

"Oh, the Candles Wick gang is just fine sir. I just have something to ask of you," Roman said.

"Lay it on me son," Armstrong replied.

Roman grinned as he heard Armstrong say that. "You owe me one Armstrong, I gave you the resources and men for you little operation back in Atlas, so I need something done," Roman informed him.

Armstrong growled silently, but he remembered what Roman has done for him. He nodded when he accepted the fact. "Okay, we'll be even once I help you. Now, tell me what you need."

"I want Beacon gone. Erased from the face of the planet," Roman said.

"We don't have the available PMC's right now, my top operatives right now are in the field right now... I'll see what I can do," Armstrong answered when he remembered something.

"Thank you Armstrong, may Dust fortune you," Roman said as he cut the connection.

Armstrong sank into his chair and took a long drag on his cigar. He stood up and walked out of his office. He walked into the maintenance bay, were he saw Monsoon on a control pad. "Monsoon," Armstrong called out as he approached the tinkering man.

"Ah Armstrong, what do you need my friend?" Monsoon said as he took off his red baseball cap and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"How's it going?" Armstrong asked as he motioned to the bay.

"Oh, you mean RAY? He's almost done," Monsoon replied.

Armstrong grinned as he took another drag. "Once your done with him, we'll test him out," he said as he looked at the area where RAY was being built.

"He's still in the experimental stage, why sir?" asked Monsoon.

"Don't you think a real combat test will be suitable for a test? Send him to Beacon, Roman wants it grounded to dust," Armstrong said.

A sickening smile formed on Monsoon's face. "Why of course sir. Nature must take its course."

Back at Beacon

It was still raining hard like yesterday, but Sam didn't mind. He was meditating near the statue of the academy, calming himself and easing his inner ki and aura, making it flow more smooth in him. "Breathe slowly, but at the same time deeply," Julian's words echoed in Sam's mind. A few minutes later, he felt a soft patting on his knee. He slowly opened his eyes and grinned at what he saw. It was a little black kitten with emerald green eyes patting at his knee playfully. Sam picked up the kitten and place it on his legs, slowly stroking its back. "Hey there, you lost little guy?" The kitten replied with a small purr as he rested its head on Sam's knee. Sam scooped up the kitten into his arms as he stood up. "C'mon little one, let's go in where its dry," he said as he walked into Beacon.

With Raiden

Raiden woke up from his sleep as he shook his head. He let out a long yawn as he got up from his bed. He was wearing a black sweatshirt and sweatpants as he shuffled over to his closet. "Better... get changed," he slurred as he opened his closet. He took off his sweat clothes and put on his normal outfit. He placed the headband around his left eye and walked over to his desk where his HF Blade was. He grabbed it, placing it on his back. He let out another yawn and bit his lip. "Today's initiation for me and Sam. It won't be that hard I'd say," he said as he exited his room. He was met by Yang who had her yellow top on and short black shorts as she stumbled down the hallway. "Yang?" Raiden asked.

"I...need...coffee," Yang muttered as she slumped down the hallway. She collapsed on to the wall as her legs gave out. Raiden walked over to her and helped her up. "Thanks," Yang said.

Raiden smiled at her. "Not a problem Yang. How do you like your coffee?" he asked her.

Yang raised an eyebrow at Raiden but shook it off. "One sugar and no cream," she replied as she balanced herself on Raiden, making him blush a bit. "That blush is so cuuute!" Yang yelled internally.

Raiden guided her to the couch and made her sit as he went to make himself and Yang some coffee. He poured the water into the coffee maker and the ground coffee into the filter. He started it and rubbed his right eye, trying to make himself more alert. "Gotta be ready," he said as the coffee maker started ringing, saying its done. He took out two mugs and filled them up. He placed One sugar into Yang's while he placed two sugars and cream into his. He stirred them for a moment before walking to Yang with her mug in hand. "Here ya go Yang," he said as he saw her eyes beam. She took the mug and took a long sip. "Looks like she likes it fresh," he thought as he chuckled silently.

Yang placed the mug down on the coffee table and smiled at Raiden. "Thanks Raiden for the coffee," she said as she rested her head down on the cushion.

Raiden rubbed the back of his head as he took a sip from his mug. "You should have Sam make the coffee, he's a natural at making coffee," Raiden said as he looked out the window. It was still gloomy like yesterday, raining hard. "Looks like I'm doing it in the rain," he muttered as he closed his eyes. "I hate fighting in the rain," he sighed out as he sat down on the couch. His ears twitched when he heard someone else shuffle into the living room. He turned his head to see Ruby and Weiss walking into the room. "Morning you two," he said as he took another sip.

Weiss yawned as she stretched her arms. "Morning Raiden," she said as she walked over to the kitchen.

Ruby slumped herself on to the couch. "I'm so glad its a weekend today," she sang as she stared at the ceiling. Yang just giggled at her sister.

Raiden shook his head as he stood up and walked over to the window, looking at the Emerald forest, the weather damping his spirits. "I hate rain," he said as he pulled out his katana. He then felt a presence behind him, full of excitement. He turned around to see Ruby with an excited expression. "Uh, Ruby?"

Ruby was looking at his katana with gleaming eyes. "What weapon is that?!" she squealed while bouncing up like a ball.

Raiden just smiled at the young leader before sheathing it back in the scabbard. "You'll see," he said as he looked back out the window.

With Sam

Sam opened the door of his team and walked inside, with the kitten curled up in his arms. He went over to the bathroom and grabbed a towel and started drying the kitten. "There you go little guy," he said as he picked up the kitten, who was meowing softly. "How about you stay here with me and my team?" he said as he walked out of the bathroom to see Nora looking at him and the kitten. "Yes Nora?"

Nora had a smile on her face, slowly widening. She quickly zipped over to Sam and looked at the kitten, giggling loudly. "Oh my gosh! That kitten is so cuute! Where did you get him?!" she said quickly.

"I found him outside in the rain alone while I was meditating," Sam replied as he cradled the kitten.

"Does he have a name tag?" Nora chirped.

Sam looked at the neck of the kitten for a collar and tag, to no avail finding none. "He has no name or owner," he replied.

Nora started squealing even more. "That means we can keep him and name him!" she cheered as she bounced about the living room. A door opened to reveal an irritated Ren with messy black hair.

"Nora!" he shouted as she walked out of his room. He didn't like being woke up during the weekends, trying to get as much sleep as he can whenever he can. His eyes caught glimpse of the kitten in Sam's arms. "Is that a kitten?"

Sam nodded. "Si mi amigo. Can we keep him?" Sam asked as he showed Ren the black bundle of joy. It let out 'meow' as it looked at Ren which made Ren smile a little.

"You have to ask Jaune that, not me," Ren replied as he walked into the bathroom. Sam grinned as he looked at the kitten.

"Since you have no name, how about, Dusk?" he said to the kitten.

Raiden and Sam were standing at the cliffs of Beacon, ready for the initiation. Instead of being launched into the forest, they'll jump into the forest. Raiden cracked his neck while Sam quietly said a prayer to himself for guidance. "Ready Sam?" Raiden asked as he rolled his shoulders.

Sam looked at Raiden, grinning at him. "Ready," he said.

Ozpin was out there with an umbrella keeping him dry. "Hope you two do well," he said to them.

Raiden turned his head to look at Ozpin. "We'll be fine Prof. Ozpin," he said as he looked back at the forest.

Ozpin smiled at the two as he nodded his head. "Good. Now, begin!" he shouted. The two started running down the cliff. As they reached the edge, they jumped into the air and started diving down into the forest. Ozpin let out a chuckle. "Just like their fathers."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeah, I decided to put this in the Xover section after looking at one of the reviews. Understandable, I don't mind. Reviews are welcomed, positive, constructive, whatever. Do as you please.**

Raiden blocked an Ursa's claw as it attacked him. He brought his sword from the left, slashing down at the Ursa. The Ursa split in two and fell down on the ground. He saw Sam slicing a Beowolf in half while bringing his sword from the bottom to slice another one in the middle. "You good?" Raiden asked as he dropped his sword with his right foot catching it. He did a roundhouse kick at a Beowolf, slashing at its torso.

Sam sheathed his sword before doing a quick draw at a Boarbatusk. "I'm good Raiden, these guys are just easy picking," he said as he sheathed his blade again. Raiden grinned as he flipped his sword back up into his hands.

"Alright, lets get going to the temple, I want to get out of the rain," Raiden said as sheathed his blade as well.

Teams RWBY and JNPR were watching from the observation deck, dry from the rain. Jaune widened his eyes when he saw Raiden rip through a King Taijitu effortlessly, cutting the heads off gracefully. "Wow, that guy is really good with his sword," Jaune said as he kept watching Raiden. He cut off one the heads of the King Taijitu as he hurled himself into the other head, bursting out the other side.

"Raiden and Sam were taught by one of the greatest swordsman in Vytal. Thanks to him, they're expert swordsmen," Weiss said.

They all widened their eyes when they saw Sam do a lightning fast quick draw at a Nevermore as Raiden threw him in the air. Sam landed back down on the ground, sheathing his blade slowly as he closed his eyes. "He's so, disciplined," Blake said. She then frowned when she remembered Adam doing that to the spider drone. "No, they can't be," she thought.

The two samurai kept running when they encountered a Ronin. It was a humanoid figure with black skin and boney plating on its chest and head. It wielded a greatsword and growled at them. "Your honour's," Sam nudged Raiden. Raiden grinned as he ran towards the Ronin throwing a knife at its head. It bounced off as it hit the bone helmet, making it angry. "Good, distract it while I get behind it!" Sam yelled as he ran. Raiden was dodging the sword swings from the Ronin as he parried another swing. He quickly sliced its hands off, rending it useless. It tried to kick him when it had a shocked expression. It split in half, blood spurting out from its torso. Raiden saw Sam in a finished quick draw position, smoke coming out of the scabbard. Sam sheathed blade and placed it on his side. "Gracias," Sam chuckled.

"Shut it you showy bastard," Raiden replied as he sheathed his blade as well.

Ruby was literally exploding from excitement. "Those swords are amazing! What are they?!" she squealed. Yang had to get her into a bear hug to restrain her.

"Those are High Frequency blades Ruby," Blake answered. "Those swords are powered by a powerful powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies."

Ruby's eyes sparkled. "Wow! I really want to see them up close!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Vale, Roman and Armstrong were on a balcony in Desperado's complex. "Is it ready Armstrong?" Roman asked.

Armstrong nodded as he gave a cigar to Roman. "I'll give word now to Monsoon," he replied as he called Monsoon. "Monsoon, send RAY in now," he said. He heard a sickening laughter from the phone.

"Why yes Armstrong," Monsoon replied. He pressed a button on the control pad, making the warehouse doors open, revealing a huge robotic figure. "This is how nature goes my friend," Monsoon said as he smiled.

The two samurai made it to the temple and both let out a cheer. "Finally, we're here!" Raiden cheered out. They both walked up to the temple and saw chess pieces. "Lets get one and get going," Raiden said as he took a White King.

"You really hate the rain Raiden," said Sam as he looked around.

"I hate being in the rain because it affects my fighting style," Raiden replied as he put the chess piece into his pocket.

Sam nodded at his friend when he sensed something unfamiliar. "Do you feel that Raiden?" Sam asked.

Raiden closed his eyes. He felt the same disturbance that Sam said. "I feel it Sam, be ready," Raiden said as they started walking back to the cliffs.

The two teams were cheering when they saw that the two made it to the temple. Ruby was practically bouncing about like Nora as they both cheered. "This is so exciting!"

Ozpin was smiling as he looked at the two walking back to the cliffs. "Just like Julian and Michael, always getting into the fray," he said as he remembered his friends. He then felt a rumble on the ground. "What's going on?" He looked to have his eyes widen when he saw it.

The two teams noticed his expression. Blake looked at him. "Are you okay Prof. Ozpin?"

"May the Gods have mercy on us," Pyrrha said when she looked outside. They all looked outside to see a huge mechanical figure the size of the academy looming over the two and the academy. It had a huge tail and two long wing-like arms as it let out a roar, hurting their ears. It had the name RAY engraved into its torso, with a skull insignia on it.

"That's a Metal Gear," Ozpin muttered. "I thought they've been dismantled after the war," he thought as he looked at the monstrosity.

"Damn it! What the hell is happening?" Raiden asked Sam as he took out his sword, pointing it at the Metal Gear.

Sam just grinned, keep his cool as he took out his blade and rested it on his shoulder. "No idea Raiden. But, that just means we can fight it then," he said as he took a stance. Raiden shot Sam a look, only for it to be replaced with a smirk.

"Fine, let's get this over with," Raiden said as he spun his sword around.

"Okay then... Let's dance!" Sam yelled

* * *

**Cue: Metal Gear Rising OST- Rules of Nature**

Raiden and Sam started running towards the Metal Gear. It popped out s couple turrets out of its arms and started firing at them. The two easily deflected the bullets as they got closer. It opened it mouth, charging up a plasma laser and fired at them. They dodged the laser, getting more closer to its legs. "Damage the armour first!" Raiden shouted as he deflected more bullets.

Sam nodded as he sheathed his blade. "Got it Raiden!" he replied as he jumped on the leg. He balanced himself and looked at the points connecting to the arms. He grinned as he gripped the handle. "Alright then," he said as he jumped up. He took out his sword and started slashing at the armour connecting the arms. The sword went through it easily, causing the plating to fall down on the ground. Sam jumped back to the ground and looked at Raiden. Raiden ran up the side of Ray, slashing and hacking as he progressed up to the joint. He reached the joint and started slashing at it, slicing the armour off. Raiden landed back on the ground beside Sam.

"We have to took the arms off," Raiden said as he spun his sword. "Sam...?" he asked again as he turned his head, only to see Sam running towards Ray again. Sam jumped up into the air and gripped his handle. He pulled the trigger on the scabbard, causing the sword to come out like lightning. Sam caught the hilt and slashed it at the weakened joint, severing the right arm.

"Like that Raiden?" Sam asked as he sheathed his blade. Raiden shook his head then widened his eyes. "What?"

Raiden pointed behind Sam. "Look out!" Sam turned around to see the Metal Gear lifting its left arm. Sockets were revealed and started firing rockets at them. Sam grabbed his hilt again but Raiden grabbed his arm. "I'll deal with this," Raiden said with a smirk. He gripped his sword and started running. He jumped and started running on the rockets, jumping from one to another. He kept on jumping, getting closer to RAY. Raiden got to the arm and tossed his blade to his left foot. He caught it and brought down the sword, slicing off the arm. Raiden landed back on the ground, sheathing his blade. He saw that Sam was holding his chin with a grin on his face. "Don't you say it," Raiden said.

Sam grinned but then it was replaced with a shocked look. "Behind you!" he shouted.

"What do you meEEEEEEAAAAANNNNNNN!?" Raiden shouted as he got grabbed from behind by RAY. "Are you kidding me?! It's still operational?!" he shouted as the Metal Gear swung him around in his mouth. He stabbed it in the head with his sword repeatedly, trying to make it let go. "Let...go...mother...fucker!" he shouted as he kept stabbing. It threw him into the air, making him flail madly. "Shitshitshitshitshit!" he yelled as he flew into the air.

''Raiden, your sword is still in its head! Use that to your advantage!" Sam yelled as he jumped up and down, swinging his arms like a madman.

Raiden heard Sam and looked at its head. He saw his sword, still lodged in the centre of the head. He straightened his body and started diving down. The Metal Gear opened its mouth and started firing its plasma cannon at him. He dodged the shots as he dived down. He landed on the head and grabbed the hilt of his sword and started pushing. "C'mon, c'mon!" he grunted as he pushed, his eye turning red. He sank the sword deeper into the head and ran down the back off RAY, dragging his sword down. He jumped off and landed near Sam, sheathing his blade. The Metal Gear split in half, exploding separately. His eye became blue again as he calmed down. He looked behind him and shrugged. "That was something."

* * *

Back at Desperado H.Q

Armstrong slammed his hand on his desk in frustration. "Damn it Monsoon! I thought you said it was ready?!" he yelled at him. "I thought RAY would do the job!"

Monsoon was shaking his head at his boss. "I didn't know that would happen. RAY was still in the prototype stage."

Armstrong sat down and lowered his head in defeat. "Roman will be nagging my ear off now." He took a drag on his cigar, looking at the battle feed. He saw the two young samurai. "Who are these guys?"

* * *

The two teams were cheering for Raiden and Sam as they trudged back to the academy. "You guys kicked butt!" Jaune shouted.

"You really did live up to your name," Blake said to Raiden.

"You guys were amazing! How you jumped from one rocket to another and how Sam that," Ruby squealed as she did kung fu strikes.

Both the samurai grinned as they heard the numerous comments and praises from the two teams. "It was a piece of cake," Sam said as he rubbed his chin.

Raiden punched him on the arm. "Hey, we took it down and that's that."

Ozpin walked up to the two, shocked and amazed by the two. "You two, you're just like your fathers. Steadfast, brave and resourceful," he said. He then looked at Raiden. "I'm sure Michael would be proud of you Raiden."

Raiden nodded at Ozpin and smiled. "Yeah, he would be."

Nora bounced on in like her usual energetic self. "Hey, why don't we celebrate! They took down that weird robot thing," she chirped.

Sam smiled as he chuckled at his newfound teammate. "Seems fair, that thing would've destroyed the academy."

The two teams walked back to their dorms coming back from the party they had in the main hall. Many of the students were bewildered how Raiden and Sam took down the Metal Gear. "That was fun," Yang said as she stretched her arms.

Raiden laughed at Yang. "Mostly for you, you were running around like crazy on the dance floor."

Yang shrugged. "Hey, that's me."

Her team just shook their heads in amusement. When they came back to the dorms they said goodnight. Raiden took off his scabbard, dropping it down on the ground. He walked towards the window. It was a clear night, no more rain and the moons were shinning brightly. He managed to see a glimpse of his parents face's in the sky, smiling at him. He then felt a presence beside him and turned his head. He saw Weiss beside him, smiling at him. "You did great Raiden," she said.

Raiden smiled back at her. "Thanks Weiss."

Weiss shuffled her footing for a bit before looking at Raiden. "Hey Raiden?"

Raiden tilted his head at Weiss, a confused look in his eye. "Yes Weiss?"

A small blush came on the heiress's face as she raised her left hand up. "It's been awhile since we've seen each other."

Raiden nodded. "I know Weiss, me and Sam have missed you so much."

Weiss smiled. "Is it okay...is it okay if we can...get reacquainted? We've changed so much."

Raiden smiled at Weiss. "That would be nice."

That made the blush on her face deepen. "Ra-raiden?" she said as she moved the hair away from his left eye.

Raiden started blushing as well. "Y-yes Weiss?"

Weiss took in a deep breath as she placed her hand on his left eye, stroking it softly. "It must hurt doesn't it?"

Raiden nodded at Weiss as he lowered his head. "So much Weiss," he said as he looked at her, icy blues eyes gleaming in the moonlight. He smiled at her again. "But I'm happy that I get to be with you after so long."

* * *

**Even thought this is a crossover, I'm making some adjustments. Raiden in the game is fully cybernetic, I'm just making his arm cybernetic while he has enhancements. Sam, well he's just Sam, fully human. **

**Peace**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_One week later..._

It was late morning when Blake woke up. It was the weekend so she slept in. She let out a yawn as she twitched her cat ears, opening her amber eyes slowly as she sat up. She stretched her arms as she looked out the window, the sun reaching its peak. "Better get up then," she said as she got up from her bed. She grabbed her bow and tied it atop her cat ears. Even though her team and team JNPR know that she's a Faunus, she still liked to wear the bow. She dressed up into her usual attire and walked out of the room. She saw that Yang was eating her breakfast like usual in front of the tv. "Morning Yang."

Yang turned around and smiled when she saw Blake. "Morning Blake, how are you?" as she took a bite of her omelet.

"I'm good,"Blake said as she trudged over to the kitchen as she let out another yawn, only this time it sounded like a mix between a yawn and a purr. "Is there any coffee?" she asked. Yang stood up and walked over to help Blake. She poured the remaining coffee from the pot into a mug and gave it to her. "Thanks," she said as she took a sip.

Yang grinned as she heard Blake sigh contently. "Your welcome Blake," she said sweetly as she walked back to the couch. Before should could sit down, there was a knock on the door. Yang groaned with frustration. "Please be quick," she said as she reached for the doorknob. She opened it to see Sam holding Dusk in his hands. "Oh, hey Sam."

"Hola Yang," Sam said as he smiled at her, causing her to blush slightly. He looked around inside for a moment before looking back at Yang. "Hey Yang? Can you take care of Dusk for a bit? Jaune and Pyrrha are...busy. Ren is out with Nora at the library so I need someone to look after him while I'm with Raiden to spar."

Yang was surprised. It was only a week since Raiden and Sam took down that Metal Gear by themselves and he's asking to look after his kitten? She looked back at Blake who was nearly passed out on the table in the kitchen. She knew that Blake was a cat Faunus, but would she accept letting a kitten came into their dorm? _What could possibly go wrong?_ "Okay Sam," she said.

Sam nodded as he came inside the dorm and placed Dusk down on a couch. "Alright, thanks Yang. Raiden wants to spar with me in a bit so I don't know who else to ask," he said as he patted Dusk's head softly. "Sam is just going to be gone for a bit okay?" he said to Dusk. Dusk just replied by meowing softly before curling up into a ball. "Good boy," he said as he walked to the door. "Hey Yang? Thanks," he said as he closed the door.

Yang took a moment to take in on what just happened. _Sam came in, he asked if I could look after Dusk, I said yes and he left. What will happen now?_ She sat down on the couch as she looked at the Dusk. He was still curled up, his body slowly going up and down from breathing. Yang smiled as she gently caressed Dusk's back. _I guess this isn't bad._

"Yang, what is that kitten doing here?" Blake asked as she walked over to the couch. Blake was already by now standing beside the couch as she started at the small ball of black on the couch.

"Oh, hey Blake. Sam asked if we could look after Dusk for a bit," Yang replied as she shifted herself more into the couch to be more comfortable. She saw Dusk squirming around a bit before letting out a small meow. "Maybe's he's hungry," Yang said as she looked at the little kitten. She stood up and walked over to the fridge and opened it. She took out a small bottle of milk and a can of Tuna.

* * *

Sam stretched his arms as he yawned, making his way to the training room. He rubbed his eyes and placed his left hand on his scabbard. _Let's dance _he thought his signature words as he reached the door of the room. He opened the door and he smiled when he saw Raiden sparing against Ruby. "Couldn't wait, huh?" he called out as he walked towards a bench where Weiss was sitting.

"Whatever," Raiden replied as he held his blade horizontally above his head, blocking a downward strike from Ruby's scythe before using the blunt side to hit her left side. This caused Ruby to stagger back a bit while she spun Crescent Rose around.

"I'm gonna get you this time Raiden!" Ruby yelled as she charged for Raiden again. He just smirked as he shifted his footing as he gripped his sword in his right hand. Ruby brought her scythe from the right side as she used her recoil to speed her attack. Raiden just merely parried it before bringing his sword up from under. Ruby dodged the counter-attack and back stepped. "I take it back, I don't have you yet," Ruby retorted as she retracted her scythe.

Sam laughed as he clapped his hands. "Good job Raiden, although you could've kicked her in the shin before countering," he pointed out as he held his chin. This made Ruby give him a look which made him chuckle.

Raiden sheathed his sword and looked at Sam. "Oh, so you think you can do better huh?" he questioned. Sam shrugged as he tapped his cheek with a finger.

"I think so...if you want to," Sam challenged as he smirked.

Raiden lowered his head before raising it back up, motioning it to the ring. "C'mon, let's go," he said as he glared at Sam.

Sam sighed and stood up, walking to the ring. "Fine then," he said as he stepped on the ring. He slowly placed his hand on the handle, looking at Raiden.

Raiden grabbed the handle and unsheathed his sword, pointing it behind him. "Let's get this over with."

Sam grinned as he unsheathed his sword, slowly lowering the blade, pointing it at Raiden. "Okay...let's dance," he taunted as he looked at Raiden.

The two circled around the ring, waiting who would make the first move. Ruby and Weiss were sitting on the bench watching as the two swordsmen eyed each other. Raiden gripped his blade and charged for Sam as he brought down his blade. Sam raised his blade and blocked it as he quickly glided it across Raiden's sword and used the hilt to hit him in the head. Raiden reeled back from the attack and brought his sword up from below, causing Sam to step back. Sam sheathed his blade and quickly did a quick draw at Raiden. Raiden was able to block the blade before he kicked Sam in the shins and swung it close to his chin. Sam just moved his head backwards before slashing from the right side. Raiden managed to block it and they both went into a lock.

"I see you've improved...and not half bad. Still," Sam teased as he pushed harder on the lock.

"Shut up, you're still cocky," Raiden replied as he also pushed on the lock, causing sparks to go between the two blades. Raiden pushed his blade up and elbowed Sam in the face. Sam reeled back and held his eye when he felt a blade on his neck. He let go of his eye and looked at Raiden who was smirking. "Check and mate."

They both laughed and sheathed their blades. Sam rubbed his eye for a bit and looked at Raiden. "Next time, don't hit my eye to hard, they're not like your cybernetic eye," Sam called out.

Raiden shrugged as he cracked his neck. "Meh, it's all fine to me," he replied as he fixed his headband.

Sam shook his head. "That's what I like about you Raiden, you're always like that," Sam said as he fixed the scabbard on his side more.

* * *

The two walked back to their dorms when Sam remembered something. "Oh, I need to get Dusk from your dorm," he said.

Raiden nodded. "Alright, lets go then."

They walked to team RWBY's dorm and Raiden opened the door. What they saw made their jaws drop. "What the fuck is happening?!" he yelled out loud at Yang and Blake. Yang was holding Dusk while running away from Blake.

Yang saw the two and laughed nervously. "I-I can explain..."

* * *

_Earlier..._

Yang walked back to the couch and opened the can of Tuna, causing both Dusk and Blake to look at her. Yang looked at Blake. "No Blake, this is for Dusk, you can some later," she said as she sat down on the couch, causing Blake to lower her cat ears. Yang placed the open can of Tuna near Dusk who slowly walked towards the can. He took a couple sniffs before he started eating it. "Awwww, that's so cute!" Yang squealed as she watched the kitten eat the fish. She then noticed that Blake was looking at the Tuna. "Blake, no..." she started until Blake reached for Dusk. Yang slapped her hands away and grabbed Dusk.

_Now..._

* * *

The two swordsmen laughed at the events that has conspired between Yang and Blake. _Never knew that Blake was a Faunus _they thought in unison.

Sam gently reached for Dusk and took him, smiling at Yang. "Thank you Yang," he said as he looked at her, causing her to blush more.

Yang smiled as well at Sam. "You're welcome, it was fun taking care of him."

Raiden walked into the dorm and flopped himself on the couch. "Later Sam," he called out.

Sam nodded at Raiden as he walked to his dorm across the hall. "Rematch soon?"

"Yup."

"Bet?"

"The usual?"

"The usual."

"Alright."

Sam grinned as he opened the door and walked inside, closing the door. Raiden then looked at the two girls. "Would you two mind telling me the full story?" he asked as he crossed his arms reciving nervous looks from the two.

Yang started playing with her hair. "It's kinda a long story Raiden," she said sheepishly.


End file.
